The overall purpose of this proposal is to investigate the regulation of LH release by gonadotropin releasing hormone (GnRH). For these studies, a monolayer cell culture prepared from the rat anterior pituitaries will be employed. The projected studies for the coming year would include the study of the rate of synthesis and degradation of LH in the pituitary cell cultures and the effect of GnRH in the process. Attempts to characterize the LH prohormone will also be continued. Studies on the mechanism of action of drugs such as danazol, that affects the release of LH, will also be continued.